Inconsciente
by Luka-sama
Summary: Megumi sabía que todo aquel que conociera a Soma sabria que es un inconsciente, que no se preocupaba por el mismo a la hora de una batalla y siempre ponia la comida antes que su bien personal. Soma era alguien muy capas, a pesar que no dormia durante una semana con tal de preparar el mejor platillo. Eso no cambiaria en todos esos años. Pero Soma sabia que ella era la inconsciente.


_Pues me entro una idea de este fandom y como casi no hay historias de esta pareja…pues Yolo. Shokugeki no me pertenece, pero igual ver esta serie siempre me deja con hambre, ojala yo pudiera cocinar de esa forma._

 **Inconsciente**

Tadokoro Megumi era una chica que a veces pecaba de santa, siempre ayudando a sus amigos y preocupada por cada uno, siempre pensando que solo era alguien normal y cuyo amor por la comida venia de su infancia. Probablemente uno puede encontrar a Megumi todo el día pensando en cómo ser mejor, también preparando comida para ayudar a sus amigos y muchas veces detrás de Soma quien solía meterse en líos. Todos sus amigos cercanos la querían muchísimo y los otros la respetaban al estar entre las mejores cocineras de la academia, los que estaban sobre ella sin duda eran unos monstruos obsesionados con ser mejores.

Soma por ejemplo.

Ese chico tenía un serio problema en la cabeza que lo hacía ser el mejor cocinero que conocería en su vida, su determinación por no rendirse nunca a pesar de la derrota, su forma fácil de aprender y su amor por la cocina.

Pero Megumi sabía que el chico no sabía que su forma de ser le preocupaba, siempre imponiéndose más y nunca descansando. Cuando estuvieron juntos en la academia lo vio llegar muchas veces tarde por quedarse en la cocina experimentando. Los momentos que tenía batallas culinarias no dormía bien y siempre pasaba algo perdido con cualquier otra cosa que no fuera comida.

Soma era un inconsciente.

Todos sus amigos, parientes, profesores, enemigos…cualquier que llegara a conocerlo, podría llegar a ese resultado en un minuto.

Por eso el día de la graduación Megumi temió un poco por Soma, en la academia ella había logrado frenarlo en algunas ocasiones cuando llegaba al extremo de no dormir o comer saludable. Pero el chico había expresado su deseo de viajar alrededor del mundo para aprender la mejor cocina. En realidad cuando se despidieron no pudo evitar sentir algo de temor por que muriera de inanición por olvidar tomar agua o dormir.

Pero cada uno tomo su propio camino.

Ella había vuelto a su hogar para visitar a sus familiares un mes, luego tomo rumbo a Italia donde un conocido suyo la había invitado ayudarle con un restaurante. Aprender diferente tipos de comida en Europa era una idea muy tentadora, cuando tuviera experiencia pondría su propio restaurante.

Fue feliz viajando en distintos lugares y con viejos conocidos, algunos Sempais que conoció en sus años de academia y gente nueva que le enseñaba mucho sobre el arte de la comida.

En ocasiones recibía cartas de Soma, aunque no comprendía como lograba hallar su ubicación siempre, ella solía cambiar de lugar rápidamente y ese chico mandaba cartas cada tres meses como poco. Se preocupaba cuando él decía que se quedó sin dinero y tuvo que caminar mucho por un camino desértico, cuando lo echaron de su departamento por pelear con unos sujetos, también que se había perdido en medio de un país que no conocía su idioma.

Cada carta de Soma le provocaba un estado de preocupación inminente.

Era un imbécil que no sabía que la preocupaba, pero era doblemente feliz cuando el chico comentaba todo lo aprendido, a veces parecía tan emocionado que sus cartas no tenía todo el sentido por sus cambios radicales de tema.

Luego de haber ahorrado lo suficiente y teniendo en mente poner un pequeño local en una parte de Roma (muchos conocidos le ofrecieron ayuda pero ella quería hacerlo sola), una carta de Soma llego a sus manos. Era diferente a todas las demás. Soma le explico sobre cómo estaba de regreso en Japón y volvería abrir el restaurante de su familia.

Esa noche ella se quedó tumbada en la cama leyendo la carta muchas veces sin comprender bien su significado. Durante los años que se mandaron cartas y uno que otro correo electrónico, Soma no solía decir su ubicación exacta o cuando regresaría. Mucho menos que preguntara al final donde estaba ella o si seguía en Paris…claro que se había olvidado decirle que se había mudado hace una semana.

Tal vez solo era despistado y nunca pensó en darle importancia a su ubicación…era un inconsciente después de todo.

Al día siguiente vio pensativa su departamento, como todo aún estaba en cajas. Pero sobre todo había un portarretratos al lado de su cama donde salían todos los de la academia, riendo alegres de su graduación, con muchos sueños. Miro con algo de ternura la forma en que Soma pasaba su brazo por su hombro en un intento de que riera.

Miro la bella ciudad desde su ventana, meditando sobre sus sueños y sus 24 años recién cumplidos.

…

Cuando tres días después puso sus pies en Japón supo que ella era una gran idiota, a veces sentía que haber pasado tantos años junto a Soma la había hecho igual a él de impulsiva. Pero no era como si hubiera pensado exactamente bien que iba hacer. Había vendido todos sus muebles y puesto su departamento a la venta, con el dinero que tenía ahorrado no le sería difícil conseguir un nuevo hogar y tenía varias ofertas de conocidos para trabajar en buenos restaurantes en Japón.

La adorable Megumi, una experta en cocina y entre los mejores chef que había, era sin duda una buena opción para cualquiera.

Pero mírenla.

Frente a un pequeño establecimiento familiar en medio de un pequeño sector comercial. Miro con ternura el rotulo del lugar y se imaginó a un joven Soma limpiando el rotulo antes de abrir cada día.

La idea de dar media vuelta y volver al mundo que había creado arduamente, llego a su mente, volver a las grandes ciudades para ser la mejor chef que podría existir y tener su propio gran restaurante. También se preguntó por qué eso no era suficiente para hacerla cambiar de opción.

Suspiro abatida.

Su problema era que a veces sobre pensaba las cosas.

-¿Megumi?-dijo una voz a su espalda.

De la impresión dio un pequeño brinco pero no soltó su maleta, años en la cocina la habían hecho sorprenderse innumerables veces pero aprender a no soltar nada de lo que tuviera en sus manos para no arruinar su cocina. Giro algo nerviosa al reconocer la voz de ese chico.

Con el cabello un poco más largo e igual de revuelto, varios centímetros más alto y algo más musculoso de lo que recordaba. Sin duda ya no era el chico que se graduó y que vio esa última vez, ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho que había viajado alrededor del mundo.

Sonrió algo nerviosa al comenzar a sentir algo de calor en el aire.

-Ohayo Soma-dijo más tranquila.

Pronto se sintió algo asfixiada al sentir el abrazo del chico que la levanto e hizo que diera una vuelta con ella en el aire. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y trago nerviosa al notar un leve mareo producto de la cercanía del chico, a parte de su usual habito de robarle su espacio personal.

-Pero que Sorpresa pensé que aun estabas en Europa y tendría que ir a visitarte o algo así-declaro el chico con su usual sonrisa.

Megumi tomo algo inquieta su ahora largo cabello mientras veía a otro lado levemente sonrojada. En realidad había estado en otro país hace unas horas y estaba muerta del cansancio por su largo viaje. Además el comentario del chico de que fuera a visitarla la dejo algo nerviosa.

-Pensé en venir una temporada-murmuro algo roja.

Fueron unos segundos donde un extraño silencio los reino, no era incomodo, habían pasado tanto tiempo en la academia juntos trabajando que estaban acostumbrados a permanecer en silencio junto al otro, dándole oportunidad de estar en sus pensamientos y aun así acompañarlo.

Fue Soma quien rompió el silencio como de costumbre.

-Bueno este local le vendría bien una mano extra dispuesta a trabajar conmigo-dijo el chico con una mano en su cabello.

Megumi volteo a verlo confundida, el hombre se sonrojo y gruño por bajo algo sobre "Demasiado inconsciente".

-En realidad quería ir a verte para ver si podrías ayudarme aquí el tiempo que quieras, extraño mucho cocinar contigo-dijo con un leve sonrojo evidente.

En cambio las mejillas de Megumi se parecían a dos tomates brillantes y bajo la mirada totalmente apenada.

Luego de unos segundos algo incomodos, la chica sonrió divertida al ver como ambos pensaban de manera similar a pesar de los años de distancia.

Con algo de confianza adquirida con el tiempo, tomo las manos del hombre que giro a verla sorprendido, más al ver la gran sonrisa de la chica.

-Me encantaría Soma-dijo feliz.

Soma solo sonrió antes de comenzar hablar despacio, ya no con esa rapidez y desesperación de niño, más bien con una calma y tranquilidad mientras sujetaba una mano de Megumi al entrar al local. Le explicaba sobre lo básico que debería saber y como se podría quedar con él mientras tanto.

Ese día el local se sorprendió de ver a dos cocineros en lugar de uno, como había pasado la semana que llevaba Soma desde que abrió. Muchos hombres llenaron atraídos por los rumores de una hermosa cocinera nueva y su asombrosa comida. Soma se cruzó de brazos al ver como hubo un total de 25 hombres que le pidieron el número de teléfono a Megumi antes de cerrar el local.

De noche le enseño su hogar a Megumi y la dejo instalarse en el cuarto de visitas. Claro no paso ni veinte minutos cuando la chica entro a su cuarto con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y lo obligo a sentarse en su propia cama antes de levantar la manga de su camisa.

Soma soltó un suspiro al ver una quemadura algo grave que tenía la marca de la parte de una olla.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?-comento el chico al verla tratar la herida, similar a cuando pasaba lo mismo en la academia.

Megumi lo vio fijamente algo resignada.

-Cuando me mostraste el local-

-Pensé que no lo habías notado-

-Claro que sí, pero no parecía muy grave y Soma se mostraba feliz a la hora de cocinar…aunque la próxima vez te atenderé de inmediato-

El chico sonrió con ternura al ver la concentración de Megumi a la hora de vendar su herida. El largo cabello de la chica se movía tentadoramente mientras ella susurraba algo sobre "tonto inconsciente". Era algo interesante pensar que la chica pensaba que él era un inconsciente.

Tomo con cuidado su cabello y lo acerco a su rostro para sentir el olor de condimentos que desprendía la chica. Pronto vio el rostro rojo de la chica y su mirada incrédula ante su acción. Sonrió divertido negando con la cabeza.

-Me pregunto quién sería aquí el inconsciente-bufo divertido antes de acercarse a ella y robarle un beso, igual que siempre en la academia en su último año.

Al separarse luego de un rato noto la mirada incrédula de Megumi y su rostro rojo como un tomate. Como si no creyera que después de tanto tiempo no deseara besarla como cuando eran chicos.

Megumi aquí era la inconsciente.

La que no se detenía y pensaba que era la única persona con quien siempre permaneció en contacto, a única que siempre estaba en su mente a la hora de cocinar y la primera persona que le informo que estaba de vuelta en su hogar. Además de que pensaba ir a Europa a buscarla para pedirle que estuviera a su lado. Todos los que lo veían diría que eso era muy obvio, pero como siempre Megumi era muy inocente.

Sonrió con algo de maldad antes de ponerla bajo él en la cama.

-Tal vez deberíamos aprovechar un poco el tiempo perdido-dijo con diversión.

El rostro de Tadokoro se volvió más rojo pensando en una sola cosa.

Esa noche no dormiría.

También sobre lo inconsciente e impulsivo que siempre seria ese chico.

 **Fin**

 _Estoy en exámenes y no debería estar en la computadora escribiendo…pero igual siempre me pasa esto, cuando no puedo escribir es cuando me entran más ganas XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
